1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print service system and a print service method for performing a print generation service which is based on digital image information, and a print order management apparatus and print request information generating apparatus used for the print service.
2. Description of the Related Art
A hard copy of an image shot by a digital camera is easily acquired by printing one on a color printer at home. When quality image prints or a large number of prints are in need, a request for printing is made by carrying a recording medium where digital image data is recorded to a print service shop which provides a quality print service, or by transmitting digital image data over a network. Digital image data can be transmitted to an arbitrary printing location so that a service has been provided whereby a user may specify the method for receiving generated image prints, over-the-counter delivery or home delivery, as well as the target shop in case the over-the-counter delivery is selected.
One characteristic of a digital camera is that a user is able to check a shot image on demand and thus is able to request necessary number of prints per image, without generating image prints like in a silver-salt photo processing. For example, a user is able to check images shot during a group tour on the display of a digital camera then specify the prints each participant wants for later print requests.
The image prints thus generated are received in a lump sum by the requester on a per print request basis, same as the silver salt photos. Thus the workload of distributing prints to the persons who want prints remains heavy. The print charge is paid in a lump sum by the print requester. Thus the settlement of the total charge per person who wants prints is cumbersome.